Memorabilia
by WhatisDoneLEtItbe
Summary: Amnesia sucks, and noone knows that better than Janey, well, that's what she thinks her name is anyway. Could being drawn to a certain North Carolina town bring her back her memories and family? or will she just be stuck not knowing who she is? ShannonXOC
1. A Faint remembrance

Chapter One:

A Faint remembrance

"HELP ME!!!" the little fourteen year old pigtailed girl screamed from the woods. An unknown and unseen man dragged the little girl away from everything she knew, everything and one she loved.

I awoke in a cold sweat in the dark confines of my room. The same dream, yet again. The same one that has been happening for four straight years, tormenting me with unknown knowledge that I wish to obtain.

That little girl, that was, well is, me. My memories are hidden in the dark abyss that is my mind, seeming to only want to come out in my dreams. Lately they are becoming more vivid, but nothing has helped me yet.

Anger and frustration overtook me. This damned amnesia has been toying with me for four years, and it doesn't seem as if it was going to stop anytime soon. Four years, and still nothing to tell me where I came from, or who my family was, if I had one. I hate this. This, this feeling of hopelessness combined with helplessness. I'm 18 and I don't know who I am, what I'm supposed to act like, or if I'm loved by someone and if they miss me. I'm surrounded by this overwhelming oppressing loneliness and it's to the point where it's beyond ridiculous.

Okay, so therapy seems to be working, little by little anyway. I just have trouble placing the faces I see… alright they're more like blobs in my mind sight, but it's the best I can do right now. I can't seem to find the key to unlock my mind.

Wait… curiously, I began to think back on this dream… this one was different. There was something more, something that is crucial, I know it is! That place, the town, right after the woods… it… I know it…

I know the town's name! I finally have a piece to this endless, insane, puzzle! I took a look at my clock, my heart racing at a deadly speed and about ready to explode, and notice it is only seven o'clock in the morning. With this newly acquired information, there would be no more sleeping today. Sliding out of my spring mattress bed, I walked into the kitchen. After starting the coffee, I rushed over to the computer, needing to get the directions.

Hopefully, my adventure into the unknown will give me the key to one of the locks in my mind today… if I could figure out which key went to which lock.

***

Okay that was the first chapter. So, who do you think her family is? Where is this town? What could she possibly find there??? And of course, since this intended in the long run as a romance, who shall she be paired with?!?!

All these questions will be answered……………………………………

When you read the upcoming chapters, the pairing in the beginning may change or it may not, it all depends on how I feel the story should swing. Thank you all for reading!


	2. Now, Which road is it?

Chapter 2

Now which road is it?

"Welcome to Cameron, North Carolina," I read out loud to myself, passing the sign. "I wonder what this place could hold for me?" I questioned it. No, something isn't quite right. My dream had nothing to do with this part of town. Well, maybe if I drive around some more, it will jog something…

*three hours later*

Hm… I don't think this is the place, maybe the road to the next town…? On my way out, I noticed a sign that told me a little town would be on the way out. It was called Vass I think. Wait, that place seems kinda familiar. Maybe I could just stop by, you know, just for a few minutes.

Driving down the road toward hopefully not another dead end, I realized something. I have been down this road before, or at least that's what it felt like. I just let my body take over my motions, and it ended up with me in front of this huge house.

"How do I know this place?" I asked myself out loud. I got out of my little car and nervously went up to the door. I didn't even have to knock before someone greeted me.

This older man had dark eyes, almost as if he hadn't had a good sleep in years. He had worry wrinkles all around his face as he scrutinized me. "Can I help you miss?" he asked, his eyes revealing that the wheels in his head were turning. Somehow he knew me, I could see it.

"I'm not sure. You see, I don't know who I am, and last night, my dreams were more descriptive than usual, and I wanted to find out why," I told him honestly. That's something else I seemed to have found out about myself, I don't like to lie about anything. "Sir, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, really, I'll just leave-"

"NO! No, wait, I know who you are," the older man said, tears threatening to spill his weary eyes. "I'm sure as heaven and hell you are my daughter."

That was something I definitely didn't expect. My eyes widened in shock. Did I really find my father?! No, there has to be a trick to this, I mean, after four years, I find him in a matter of hours? That can't be right. "I, wow, are you… sure? I mean, I might look like her or something, and well, I wouldn't want to just get your hopes up sir, it just wouldn't be right," I explained, my heart ready to explode from my chest.

His tears had fallen down his sorrow filled checks, but nodded in understanding, "Of course, I understand, we should find out for sure. We can get a paternity test if you'd like." He seemed so calm through all of this, how does he do it? Could he really be my father? Wow, I never thought this far along. What if I hated my father… what if he abused me as a child… or… what if he is the greatest father I'd ever known.

GAH!!! I hate this! See what I mean? I don't know who I can trust. I can't even trust myself, what am I supposed to do?!

"Yea, that sounds like a great idea," I murmur to him, slightly distracted by my own thoughts.

"I couldn't possibly imagine how hard it must be, not knowing who you are, but I do know how hard it is to miss someone you love for a long time. You are my daughter, and as long as I know you're alive, then I can wait a few days to make sure you know it. Hell, I've gone four years not knowing, two more days won't kill me," he managed to crack a smile. I couldn't help but smile back and let loose a few tears of my own. Even if this man wasn't my father, no one could ask for a better one.

I nodded, I still didn't want to get either of our hopes up if it wasn't true, so I went against my instincts to hug the older man. "Would we be able to make an appointment for it today?" I asked, eager to get to the bottom of it.

"I'm sure they could squeeze it in. Oh! I almost forgot, you don't remember my name do you?" he asked, chuckling at his folly. I stare at him blankly for a moment then shook my head no. "It's Gilbert Hardy, and your name should be Adrianna René Hardy, I always called you Adri though," he explained.

Adrianna… I like that name a heck of a lot better than Janey. Janey is just… weird, I know it's because of the whole 'jane doe' thing, but really, it's just so…. Bleh, to me anyway. Of course, I didn't have a lot to go on did I? "Thank you, that sounds a lot better than 'Janey'" I spoke my mind with disgust.

"I'll go call the hospital and see what they can do, you're more than welcome to come inside in the mean time and make yourself at home," Gilbert offers.

I know it's crazy, considering I haven't known this person long, and of course for all I know he could be a psycho serial killer that just met the perfect prey, but hey for some reason, I trust him. So I nod and go into the house. He gets on the phone, so I decide to take it upon me to snoop, but just a little. I see pictures all over the place. Most of the pictures were of two boys going through the years, an older one with black hair, and a younger one with blond. One picture caught my eye. It had four children in it. The black haired boy, the younger brother, a little girl about the same age, and one more blond haired boy, all of them smiling happily and oblivious.

Is that… me? It looks like me a little more than four years ago, but could it really be? It all seems to easy to be true.

"That picture was taken two days before you were kidnapped," Gilbert explained sullenly, startling me. "The doctor said he'd be able to squeeze us in now if we hurry, he had a cancellation in an appointment."

I nodded an okay, ready to find out if it was true or not. I pray to god that I finally found my family.

*****

Okay, I decided to update right away since I already got a few reviews, I know I know, not a too exciting first two chapters, but don't worry, it'll be heating up real soon. Bet you didn't know what was gonna happen right right???? Well other than the obvious hint in the summary, but hey, some people can be oblivious too. Is she the long lost sister of the Hardy's? Will she find she has a family that missed and loved her? Stay tuned to find out!


	3. The Results

Chapter 3

The Results

Three days have gone by. Three gruesome days with no sleep and many, many panic attacks. Three ugly days that I've been stuck in this god forsaken apartment, pacing back and forth, wondering if I really was Adrianna René Hardy. The suspense is horrendous. I feel like a little kid on Christmas morning, waiting to see if she got what she wanted or a hug lump of coal because she was bad. That's why I jumped out of my skin every time the phone rang.

Gilbert and I had exchanged numbers so we could inform each other if something had changed. He would inform me when the doctor had the results. Finally, at twelve this afternoon, the phone rang for the right reason, and not some damned telemarketer with an accent I couldn't understand asking if I wanted to take a survey on the military system.

I answered with a shaky breath, hoping it would be his voice on the other end this time. "Hello?"

"Adri, it's me, Gil, Doc has the results, how soon can you get here?" he asked just as nervous. We both had a lot on the line here, he a daughter, and me a past.

"About a half hour," I told him, feeling my heart increase in speed twenty fold. We both agreed to meet at the hospital, ready to face the future possibilities together. We hung up and I dashed out the door and stepped on it speeding all the way to Cameron. I took off the hour that it took me to get there the first time by going over the speed limit by about ten, sometimes fifteen. Kids, do not do that at home.

I burst through the doors of the hospital, seeing Gil in the waiting room, waiting for me. We didn't have to wait long until the Doctor, Dr. Jones I think, ushered us into a private room.

"I have the results right here, so I'll just get right to the point," he told us, both of us giving looks between each other, "Yes, she is your daughter, and you are her father. Now this amnesia, it's not unheard of for it to last years, and it might still last for a long time, but seeing as you found each other, it seems as if she is making outstanding progress."

Gilbert Hardy could not have looked happier in his entire life. Neither could I of course, I mean seriously, I found my father! Oh my god… I found my family.

One thing I need to explain right now. I am not a fainter. Not usually anyway, but I guess my brain got overloaded, because the last thing I remember him saying was along the lines of 'Yes'. The rest, I woke up in one of the hospital beds about an hour later. "Did you get the license plate of the jerk that hit me?" I groan. Headaches were usually a regular thing I dealt with daily, but the one I have now is ridiculous.

Gil, er, dad, chuckled from the corner. "Gave me quite a scare there young lady, one that an old timer like me didn't need," he told me sternly, but I could see the smile in his eyes. His worry lines seemed to be fading, but that could be my own imagination.

"Sorry, my brain can only take so much in one day, plus, I think I forgot to breath," I explain smiling back at him. Ok, I found my family… now what? I know I've been waiting four years for this, but… what am I supposed to do now? Move in here? Go back to the crappy apartment I live in now? I'm pretty new at all of this so I don't really know what to do here…

"How soon do you think you'll be able to move back into the house?" Gi- I mean dad, asked me knowing the questions on my mind. Wow, talk about that connection between children and their parents…

"I don't know, all I really need is my clothes, I don't have a lot back at my apartment in Asheboro," I replied, not really fighting it. I dislike that apartment anyway, and being evicted is a plus too.

"Okay, you and your brothers can go get them tomorrow, but for now, you can come home and rest up," he told me in a fatherly voice that if I had remembered it, I know I would miss it.

I felt a little weird of course. I mean I did technically just meet him. I don't know, I'm still a little confused. "So when do I get to re-meet my brothers?" I asked him, slightly scared. Brothers… wow. Are they mean? Do they beat up on me? Will they like me?

"Actually I called them while you were asleep. They're on their way over right now along with their buddy Shannon. I didn't think you should drive home after just fainting. They should be out in the waiting room right now, if you're ready to leave," dad informed me, gauging my reaction. I think he wanted to make sure I didn't keel over again.

I nodded of course, not wanting to disappoint him by telling him I'm deathly terrified to meet them again, and he helps me out of the hospital bed. "Dad, all I did was faint, I'm not anemic," I tell him while walking into the hospital's waiting room. Wait a second… did I just call him dad? Wow… it just seems so, well natural. I know he noticed it too because he smiled in a loving matter.

"Holy shit you weren't kidding," said a voice of a 20 year old boy. The oldest boy of the bunch hit the younger blond haired one.

"Watch your mouth Jeff," the boy with the dark hair scolded.

The exchange made me laugh. I don't know why or what came over me, but it felt right. The boys looked over at me, probably wondering if I'm crazy or need to be put into an asylum. Dad/Gilbert however, smiled at my reaction. "Boys, your sister Adri doesn't remember who any of us are, she has amnesia," he explained to them.

"Damn, that's gotta suck," the other blond haired boy commented, earning a slap across the back of his head. "Ow, hey, what did I do?"

"Shannon, watch your mouth, both of you," the dark haired boy sighed exasperated. He smiled back to me, almost reassuringly. "Sorry, Jeff and Shannon don't know how to act around a lady," he explained.

"Since when is our sister a lady?" Jeff, I could only assume, asked perturbed. That earned him an elbow to the ribs.

"Since she doesn't know who she is," he replied back a little heatedly. Then it dawned on him, "Oh right, you don't know who we are… sorry about that," he stated sheepishly. "I'm your oldest brother Matt. That's my younger, your older brother, Jeff. Oh and this is our friend Shannon, he's been our friend since you were thirteen," he told me with a hint of sadness.

"Oh, well, hello, um nice to… re-meet you I guess," I tell them a little overwhelmed again. I think my father saw that because he made a motion to the guys.

"Okay boys, before your sister faints again, let's get her back to the house and settle her in a bit, she's coming back to stay. Tomorrow, we'll go get her stuff," he told them sternly. "We'll do the whole catching up thing in a bit, let's just let her breath."

Jeff, Shannon, and Matt nodded in agreement. Matt waited a second, then added with a devilish smirk on his face, "But before that…" Both he and Jeff exchanged a knowing glance, signally they both knew what they were going to do.

I looked at them suspiciously. I might not know them well, but that look on their faces tells it all. "BEAR HUG!!!" the two boys shouted in unison. Shannon and dad sat back and watched while I was mauled to death by my two long lost brothers giving me long overdue hugs. I'm not going to lie, I loved it.

Except when I couldn't breathe, "Um…. (gasp)… guys…. Can't … breathe…"

*********

Sooo, that was the third chapter in a nutshell. I'm writing this at almost one in the morning, or at least finishing it, so yea :P Hope you guys liked it, and thank you all for the reviews, those helped me update sooner than I probably would have.

You guys are awesome! Stay tuned till next time for my Hardy Soap Opera! Dun-duh-dun XD


	4. What iiiiiis that?

Chapter 4

What iiiis that???

I awoke in the strangely familiar bed that had been made so it didn't resemble that of a fourteen year olds room. Yes, I am in my old room. I still don't remember it, but I know it's mine. I had a rude awakening by the annoying bouncing of my spring mattress. Three bodies piled onto the twin mattress, making it a little uncomfortable in the room department.

"Hey sleepy head, breakfast is ready. Then we'll take you to get all your stuff from your house or apartment or whatever, how many cars do you think we'll need?" asked the peppy voice of the messy haired Matt.

"Probably two," I replied as I sat up facing all three of them, I guess Shannon is some sort of appendage of my brothers, and I blinked for a second, letting my eyes adjust. Wait… something was a little different, and I can't quite put my-, "Oh!" I exclaimed. "I didn't have any dreams last night," I trailed to myself.

Jeff looked at me weirdly, not quite sure what to think. "Is that a good thing?" he asked with eyebrows raised.

I thought about it for a second, thinking it over. I sighed a little sad, "Well, probably not… the only reason I found this place, found you guys was because of my dreams. If I'm not having them, then I don't know about the rest of my memories." That scared me a little. I might have my family now, but I still need my memories…

It's like my brothers read minds. Both gave me a tender hug, and reassured me. Jeff started first, "I'm sure it's just from the exhaustion from yesterday. You'll start having your memories come back to you in no time."

Matt nodded enthusiastically agreement. "Yea! You remembered enough to get you back home again didn't you? It'll all come back eventually, just give it more time," he told me while rubbing my shoulder comfortingly.

I smiled. I could already tell, these two are the best brothers ever! Shannon on the other hand… he just seemed really… well he was quiet. For some reason, that didn't sit too well with me. "Shan," I automatically used a nickname I didn't even know I knew, "is something wrong?"

He shook himself from his deep thoughts and looked at me with a cute smile, but behind his eyes, I knew something was haunting him. "No, of course not! Come on, Gil is waiting to get you some breakfast, don't you to be fainting again," he teased.

"I told you already, I don't usually faint!" I get ready to hit him on the shoulder. He laughed, got up from the bed with lightening speed, and ran away from the bed.

Jeff and Matt couldn't help but laugh along after he called back, "Sure thing Fainter!" His long haired blond butt was already out the door by the time I was capable to get out of bed. Oh, just he wait… I will get him back…

Wait, where the heck was this coming from? I just met him yesterday, do I even have the right to mess around like this? Ugh, I'm so confused. I fell back on my bed with a heavy sigh. Both brothers looked at me concerned.

"You didn't actually faint again did you?" Jeff asked, less amusement in his voice. Matt gave him a smack across the shoulder. "Ow! What? I just want to make sure!" Jeff rubbed the sore spot, more than likely it wasn't hard enough to make it bruise, but it did have a nice thump sound to it.

"No she didn't faint! You tard, something else is wrong. Which, by the way, what is it?" Matt asked almost knowingly.

"It's just that, well… um… I don't know. Well actually that's exactly what it is. I don't know. I don't know you two very well, I don't know Shan, I don't know dad, and yet I'm still able to mess around like this… is that… weird?" I asked confused. I have never been this confused in my entire life, what I can remember of it of course.

"Don't worry, we'll fix that, just act and do whatever comes to mind okay? We're your family, it doesn't matter how you act, we'll always love you," Matt explains clear enough for me to get what he was saying.

Thinking for a second, I decided to use this to my advantage. "So… do whatever comes to mind?" I ask again. Both boys were suspicious but nodded to me, telling me to go ahead with my secret evil plan. "Oh, then, oh my god! What iiiiiis that!" I pointed at the window. They both looked at the window surprised and curious of course, so I took this as an opportunity to run to the kitchen. I slowed down enough to not get a look from dad, and sat down for a delicious breakfast.

"Hey! That was cheating!" Jeff pouted while sitting down for pancakes and sausage.

Dad laughed. I guess he was happy about the bonding thing. Where I am, it all seems so… well right. That's the only way to describe it. It's like I am meant to be here, with these people, with my family. I mean it only took me four years to find them, but hey, better late than never I guess. After the fantastic breakfast, all of us headed out to get my things. What a trip. Catching up with dad, asking him all these questions haunting me, getting answers I wasn't prepared for, and after that just having a good time for the hour drive to my apartment.

Yea, I found out my mom died when I turned seven years old. That definitely punched me in the stomach a bit. I had a worried glance or two from Jeff, who probably wanted to make sure I stayed sane and didn't faint, but assured him with an 'it's okay' nod.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you didn't have much to pack," Matt stated, eying the poor condition of my makeshit- I mean makeshift, home.

"I know, I know, not the nicest condo around," I replied, picking up some Chinese takeout boxes and throwing them into the trash. I saw Shannon from the corner of my eye standing almost guiltily in the back. What was it that he was hiding? I guess I'll have to ask him when we're alone, because he more than likely won't tell me in front of my family, especially if it deals with me.

*****

Dun dun dun! I know, I know, still a little too family oriented now right? Well no worries dedicated readers! The plot should thicken next chapter of this soap opera. Thanks everyone for the reviews and sorry it's a little short or a little more crack headed than usual, I can't think too straight after giving blood. So Stay Tuned!


	5. YOU DID WHAT!

Chapter 5

YOU DID WHAT?!

What on Earth could he possibly be hiding, I want to know!!! I had decided to spend equal time with everyone, so instead of riding with Jeff and Dad on the way back, I rode with Matt and Shannon. Plus, that way, I could try to beat the information out of him… oh I mean, coax it out of him…. Wait… why am I reacting like this? That was a weird thought…

I eyed Shannon suspiciously anyway, ready to strangle, I uh mean, talk sweetly to get the information I wanted out of him. "Shan! What is it that you're hiding?!" I ask him frustrated.

"Nothing!" he snapped back a little too hastily, "You're just being paranoid!"

Matt sighed that deep knowing sigh. My eyes narrowed at the both of them. Wait, how did I know it was a knowing sigh? For all I know it could be because he has to go to the bathroom or something… something in my gut told me he was in on it though. They weren't telling me something, and I hate it when people keep things from me.

"Shannon, why don't you just tell her, you know, before she might actually kill you," Matt told him with a soft glance.

"Tell me what?!" I ask exasperated. Hmm… I've never really been one to lose my temper like this. I hope I'm not one of those extremely moody types of people that always snap at others. I thought about it for a second and decided to ask, "Was I always moody like this?"

Matt had a hint of a smiled and chuckled a little, "Only with Shannon, he tends to have that sort of effect on you." I looked over at Shannon in the seat; he seemed to be fuming at being betrayed by one of his close friends. Matt lost his hint of a smile, turning a little bit more serious. "Okay, Adri, sis, just remember, when this happened, he was just a stupid teenager. Try not to get blood on the seat okay? We've all forgiven him, so just breathe okay?" he tried to soothe me for an unknown reason.

I didn't know I could get any more confused, but yet again, I was wrong. "What is going on?!" I vent my frustration.

Shannon finally gave in. He let out a sigh that anyone could tell held sadness in it, then he finally starts explaining. "Okay, you know you were kidnapped, right?" he asks a little timidly.

I raise one of my brows in uncertainty, where could this possibly be going? Of course I already knew I that. "Yea, that's one thing you can't really forget. I have nightmares of being dragged through the woods," I tell him warily.

Shannon visibly flinched, but decided to continue anyway. "Well, that day, before you were kidnapped, you see… the thing is… we… well we were supposed to hang out that day. I kind of… ditched you," He told me ashamedly.

I let everything sink in, and it was a lot to digest. He… ditched… me… I then get kidnapped… wait, so that means… "You're the reason I can't remember anything," I whispered the last revelation to myself. I took a long, hard stare at Shannon's face. His eyes, his deep green eyes, they radiated a guilty pain. It was then I noticed under his eyes. It almost looked as if he had two black eyes. Why hadn't I noticed that before? There were even more questions swimming across my mind. I don't know what to do. I honestly don't know whether to kill him or hug him. I'm so confused… but this is more with my mixed feelings more than not knowing.

Tears stung my eyes as I thought about it more. He… he didn't know I'd be kidnapped… but, then again… what did I do to get ditched? I voiced my concerns to the two men in the car, "Guys was… was I a brat?" I choked out a sob. Maybe they didn't even want me back, I mean I could have been such a little brat that no one wanted me anymore…

Shannon stared at me wide-eyed at how I had taken the news, "N-n-n-no! No, No, No! I was just a shithead. Still am actually. You weren't a brat at all. When I had really thought about it back then, you were really fun to hang out with. You knew how to hold your own and didn't take any of my crap. God, Adri, I am so sorry, all of this was my fault," he despaired. Tears fell down his cheeks, but Matt didn't say anything. I guess he knew that his friend was hurting through all of this. It… it wasn't really his fault was it?

I might be a sap for tears or something, but I couldn't be mad at him. I couldn't even hate him for what happened. It was irresponsible, yes, but no one could have predicted the outcome right? Well except for the guy that actually kidnapped me… Shannon crying made me have more tears come out of my own that were already there. I tried to make him feel less guilty; it looked like he had enough to last a life time anyway.

"Sh-Shannon, it's… it's not really your fault," I stated, trying to gauge his reaction.

"No Adri, it is! All I had to do was hang out with you, that's all, and I couldn't even do that, what kind of selfish person am I?!" Shannon vented his feelings. "You know, when I saw you the yesterday, I wanted to pick you up, twirl you around and never let you go? But then I stood back because I knew I didn't have the right, I was the reason you could have been dead. I was just so happy that you were actually alive, that at the moment, I figured I could step back, it was the least I could do. Then I knew the truth would come out, so I figured you'd end up hate me, and I can't bare that Adri… I'm sorry, and I don't want to be hated by you, but you have every right to," he pleaded, closing his eyes, as if ready to be hit by me.

I looked at him tenderly. Deep down, I knew how Shannon acted, and this… well this seemed to go out on a rather long, thin limb when it comes to him. He poured his heart out to me, how can I hate him for that? How can I hate him when he told me everything truthful? "Shannon, I don't hate you… I… I forgive you, please stop crying. You didn't know, besides, you were just a kid right?" Shannon opened his eyes in surprise.

The next thing that happened surprised me; he jumped on me with a hug. He hugged me so tightly, I couldn't breathe. This was even worse than when both Matt and Jeff gave me their hug. "I'm just so glad you're alive," he spoke into my hair.

Despite not being able to breathe, I couldn't help but smile and hug him back, "Yea, me too."

Okay, there, that's the big secret. Got a bit dramatic there huh? Well don't worry, things will tone down a bit in the next chapter, some fun and what not, and then BOOM! More drama. I'm trying to make it a weekly thing to update, so sorry if this is a little sloppy, but that's the beginning of the blooming feelings for one another. What do you think?

Will Adrianna ever get her memory back? Will they ever find out who kidnapped her? And will they ever make it home in time for dinner? All very intriguing questions, but you'll have to stay tuned to find out! Dun dun duh! Look out for the next episode into the hardy soap opera!


	6. Author's Note, Yup, one of those

Author's note:

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated, please don't pull out the pitch forks and torches. I seem to have hit a bump in my story. I know where I want to go in it, but I don't know quite how to get there

If any of you have some random ideas that pop up, I'll be more than happy to consider them, but I have a bit of writers block.

I'm in no way giving up on the story, I plan on finishing it all the way, it just might take a little while, that's all. I need some inspiration, that's it. So get friends to read and review or something, cause I need a little extra push.

Loves to all my readers, I'll try to add more, I just need a little more inspiration.

---- WhatisDoneLEtitBeDone

In the Mean time, I may or may not start other stories brewing in my mind to get some creativity out and hopefully get more of the creative juices going. Thank you all for your patience


	7. WW What?

Chapter 6

WW- what?

A few days passed, and I was all settled into the Hardy family abode. My nightmares have come back, and I guess it's a good thing, since little things keep coming back to my memory. Of course, with my puzzle of a mind, the pieces that it gives me isn't the edges to build around it, it just gives me random pieces that aren't even close to one another.

I guess me getting my nightmares back has its disadvantages too. Everyone seems to notice how tired I feel. Even Shannon. I especially don't want him to know about my still nightmares haunting me. I don't think I could take any more guilt on his cute face.

That's another thing I learned, but not by dreams of course. I liked Shannon Brian Moore. I don't know when this happened, or even if it's been deep rooted into my system from my past. All I do know is that I care about him…. A lot…

Of course, that doesn't stop my ever watchful brothers from finding out. "Adri… are your dreams that bad?" asked a worried Jeff.

"Dreams? Huh, I haven't really noticed," I lied to him. I don't like lying, but I don't want them to worry. Well, it isn't technically a lie, it's just stretching the truth really. I decided to try to change subject, "So, what are you doing today?"

"Oh, well we're training for the WWF, we're trying to become pro wrestlers," Jeff started off excited. A look crossed his face when he realized what I did. "Hey, did you just-"

"What's WWF?" I ask confused, interested, and just trying to get his attention elsewhere.

Jeff's face lit up instantly. He started to explain in excited chatter, "It's the World Wrestling Federation. Me, Matt, Shannon and Shane Helms are all training together to make it big time." My plan seemed to have worked. Then, Matt had to come into the conversation.

"Hey, Jeff ask you about your dreams yet?" Matt asked just as worried.

I grumbled something unintelligible that sounded a little bit like a curse, but then got peppy, "Jeff told me about you training for some WWH thing?"

"WWF," Jeff corrected politely.

"Yeah, that, can I come watch?" I asked, trying my tactic once again.

Matt got excited too. Well, I definitely know how to distract them, I wonder if it's the same way with Shannon. "Yeah, that'd be really cool, and after that, we can talk about your nightmares," he added tactfully. Busted…

I winced inwardly, but went along with it. I decided to let my fate rest in short term memory loss. I thought, if I looked like I was having a good time, then it shouldn't be too hard to make them forget about it. I didn't really need to try either, I actually was enjoying myself.

I watched Jeff and Matt go at each other pulling the weirdest moves out of nowhere. It intrigued me to no end. While watching them, I forgot everything. In a good way of course. After the two finished their bout, it was Shane and Shannon next. I had yet to meet, or re-meet, Shane. He turned out to be really nice, and I found a new friend outside my newfound family.

I let the wheels spin in my head as I thought of a plan. That plan, is one of attack. I studied their moves carefully, figuring out how to do certain moves, and getting ready to 'interfere'. I was getting really into this, it looked like fun.

Shannon Vs. Shane Helms…. Oh, this is gonna be good. I could almost feel the horns grow from my forehead as I relayed my plan to Jeff, knowing he'd be okay with it. He laughed of course, but told me to go ahead, but to be careful. While inching toward the make-shift ring, Jeff whispered to Matt, and Matt let out a boisterous laugh to give me the go ahead. I think they were more excited that their younger sister was just as interested as they were.

Sneaking to the ring, I caught Shane's attention and winked at him, trying to get him to play along, apparently, he took that as flirting. He 'flirted' back with a smooch in the air. Shannon took notice and wasn't all to happy, which pleased me to no end, for some odd reason… When Shane's back turned on me, it gave me the opportunity to strike. Sliding lithely into the ring, I perform a running bulldog on Shane, trying not to completely knock him out. It seemed successful enough as I slipped back out of the ring for Shannon to make the pin. After either Jeff or Matt rung the bell, I couldn't tell which I was too excited to notice, I slid back into the ring.

I happily hold Shannon's hand in the air for being the victor. He smirked at me proudly before bringing me into a hug. "You learned how to do a running Bulldog, just from watching Matt do it on Jeff twice?" he asked skeptically.

I giggled. "I guess so, it seemed like so much fun, and I had to get in on the action. Hey Shane, how's your head?" I asked carefully, hoping I didn't hurt him too badly.

"Not too bad, but damn girl that was some bulldog… I thought you were just flirtin' with me, when all along you were helping him, I feel betrayed man!" he sulked. I felt a little bad, I mean he really wasn't expecting it.

"I'm sorry Shane," I apologize, but decided to have a little fun with him anyway. "Would you _prefer _me to flirt with you?" I asked flirtatiously. "Compared to kicking your ass that is," I added with a wink. I don't usually do stuff like that, but I was having fun with the guys. Nothing to be taken serious, right?

Apparently, Shannon and Shane thought otherwise. Shane smirked my way and tried to inch closer, while Shannon stepped in between the two of us. My brothers on the other hand, they thought the whole thing was hilarious. I couldn't help but give them a glare during the exchange going on.

"Can't I have both?" Shane wiggled his brows, trying to side step Shannon. That didn't work too well, because Shannon moved again, getting in his way.

I decided to voice his thoughts in a playful way. "Sorry Shane, but I only go for winners," and I stuck my tongue out in his direction. Shannon seemed to glow at that.

Shane smiled anyway and replied, "Yea, I'm just yankin' yer chain. It's been a while since we did that."

I looked at him confused. What was he talking about? "Huh?"

I looked at him confused. What was he talking about? "Huh?"

Jeff stepped in, "Shane's just like another brother to you, you two would mess around like this all the time. You'd both pretend to flirt with each other, but you two don't actually like each other, well, as far as we've known."

Matt eyed us both to silently ask the 'Right? Nothing's going on?' question.

"Yea, sorry Shane, you're too much like a brother to me, not that I needed another one," I laughed at my brothers' faces.

"That's not very nice," Matt pouted indignantly.

I laughed and pulled my actual brothers into a hug. "You know I love you two, Shane over there is just the brother I never wanted, tried to get rid of a couple of times, but eventually grew to love as the sibling that he is," we all laughed. Now Shannon, I don't know what he is to me yet. That's the department I get extremely confused.

I think Matt picked up on that because he decided to take the other boys away for some hardcore 'training'.

I sat down tiredly with a heavy sigh. I might have been having fun, but my reality came rushing down with the force of a tidal wave. There was a chance that I might be having those nightmares for the rest of my life and nothing will ever trigger anymore of my memory.

"Hey, what's up? You seem to of, I don't know… deflated," Shannon sat down next to me.

I sigh again. I can't let him know about the nightmares getting worse; it'd just make him feel guiltier. I really didn't want to do that. "Nothing, just a little tired is all," I answered with a yawn. There, it's half the truth.

"Come on now, I know there's more to it than that," Shannon nudged me. How does he know me so well? He looked solemn for a moment then added, " Matt 'n Jeff told me about your nightmares acting up on you, is that it?"

I looked at his face, gauging at how he'd react when I replied, "Yea, but don't worry about it, it'll work out soon enough." I tried to put a positive spin on it, but my voice still seemed tired. "It's mostly because I keep having the same dream and nothing changes, I can't get any more clues from it. That's the frustrating part. I wouldn't mind them so much if they'd actually help me you know?"

Shannon looked sadly into my eyes, but tried to comfort me. "Don't worry about it so much, you'll remember everything, I'm sure of it. We just need something to trigger it…" he started to brainstorm.

I could see the gears turning in his head; they started turning in mine too. Then the light bulb clicked. I just hoped Shan would go along with it. I almost told him my bright idea when he took half of what I was going to say out of my mouth.

"Adri, what if I take you to all your favorite spots? You know, try to trigger somethin' that way?" he asked excitedly. I could tell he was going to make this his personal agenda, but I didn't mind so much, heck, it'd probably help with him feeling guilty.

I smiled at his enthusiasm. His eyes danced with joy at the fact he might actually help me get my memory back. Man his eyes are beautiful… uh… I uh mean… oh never mind. I decided to try to tell him my other half of the plan, but the three stooges came back over too soon.

"Come on love birds, time to head home for dinner," Jeff teased. Shannon didn't seem to like the teasing too much and jumped up to try to pummel him.

I just blushed intensely. Getting up, I broke up the fight between Shannon and Jeff, they were just playing, sure, but I'm hungry. "Come on guys, I need food," I hit them both. "And as fun as it is to see you two roll around in the dirt, my stomach would rather be fed," it then agreed with a rumble. Everyone laughed and agreed to heading to dinner.

Darn, I never did get to share with Shannon the last bit of the plan. Oh well, I'm just happy that my plan worked on the boys. They weren't asking about my dreams again.

"So Adri, you gonna tell us about the dreams?" Matt asked with a raised brow. Oh bugger, spoke too soon.

****

Okay, sorry about the wait guys, I just kinda lost my mojo there, but I have a brand new laptop so I can update more regularly and with my juices flowing, there should be another update in a few days. I'm SO SORRY!!!! Don't give up on me yet though, I'm here and writing.

So what's the other half of Adri's plan? Why didn't her plan on her brother's work? What is going to happen between Shannon and Adrianna? Find out in the upcoming updates in this Hardy Soap Opera!

Thank you all my lovely reviewers for supporting me through this crisis, and hopefully you liked the chapter!

-WhatisDoneLEtItbe


	8. Confirmation confirmed

Chapter 7

Confirmation confirmed

I woke up the next morning feeling a little better. I finally slept through some of the nightmare. Maybe it was because of the possibilities that lay ahead of me today? Shannon and I made this plan; he's supposed to take me to all my favorite places today. I guess it's a start, and it kind of put my mind at rest. I swear those dreams are going to end up taking me into an insane asylum. I'm not gonna lie, it'd be pretty cool to bounce around those padded walls.

Shannon told me he'd call me today after coming up with where to take me. I'm kinda excited. I know this is going to sound a little twisted, but I want to almost think of this more as a date than just getting me my memories. Heck, who knows if I'll ever even get my memories back right? So I might as well live in the moment.

I waited patiently impatient, I know an oxymoron. I ate breakfast with me looking as calm as ever on the outside, but on the inside, I was ready to explode with how impatient I felt. Like a pot in my stomach over boiling with excitement. Not only will I possibly get some memories back, I'll be with Shannon too. Okay so I full on admit it now, I like Shannon, a lot. I just hope that doesn't change if and when I get my memories back.

I nearly knocked the table over when the phone rang at lunch. My family gave me some of the weirdest looks, but I didn't mind when I got the phone.

"Hello?" I answered hopefully.

"Hello miss, we'd like to offer you a life time guarantee for the new Hoover Vacuum! With this purchase you can get the free ho-" *click* stupid telemarketers. I do not need a vacuum! If we needed one, we could just go to the store and buy one. I went and sat back down with a huff.

"Stupid telemarketers…" I trail my irritated thoughts.

Matt stared at me funny, kind of like he was trying to read my mind. Finally he asked, "Why so edgy? Waiting for a call?"

Jeff and Dad perked up a bit, wanting to know now too, of course, they're both horrible pretenders as they pretend to be not so interested.

I blush a little, avoid eye contact, then mumble, "I guess you can say that…"

Now Jeff got in on the interrogation, "So, who you waiting for a call from huh?" I didn't answer anyone, and just kept eating my carrots on my plate. "Huh? Who is it?!"

My brothers decided to go back and forth with the questioning. Matt's questions came next. "Is it a boy?"

Jeff stepped in next. "Is is a boy we know?"

"Is it Shane? Oh I knew there was more to it! He's a dead man!" Matt threatened.

"Hell yes he is!" Matt gave him a good smack whilst Dad gave him 'the look'. "Ouch! Sorry…"

I looked at them horrified, "No! It's not Shane!"

Dad decided to step in, thankfully. "Boys, she is going to be 20 in a month, she doesn't have to tell you anything," he chastised. Then he added, "Besides, we have two phones, you can just listen to how it is…"

My mouthed opened, terrified. I felt like a fish out of water, just opening and closing my mouth indignantly. I stopped for a second. "Wait… Twenty? Hmm, the doctor said that I was between 17 and 19, so I guess it was the larger of the four numbers then…."

That's when the phone rang. All three of us looked at one another, and I was glad I was so close to the phone. I jumped up and answered with a breathless, "Hello."

"Hey Adri, you ready?" said the voice of Shannon. I had pushed the other two out of the way and they were darting for the upstairs phone… I had to make this quick.

"Yea, where we meeting?" I asked fast. I heard the stumbling up the stairs. It sounds like they slipped. Good, that'll give me a few more seconds.

"I'll meet you at 3:30 at Mama's Kitchen, the restaurant? Then we'll go around to all the places you liked, see you then," he replied, it was almost as if he could feel his own impending doom that would come forth if my brothers picked up the phone while we were talking.

"Yup see you then, bye," I told him once again, a tad hastily.

"Yea, bye," he replied back, I could almost hear his smile through the phone. His line clicked, just before the tell tale click of the other phone picking up.

"So, we heard who it was," Matt tried to bluff my answer out of me.

"Lair, I just heard you get on the phone," I scoffed at him. I knew better than to fall for that one again… wait… what do I mean by again? Oh never mind. Well not never mind, I just got another piece of my memory back not a big piece, but it makes me happy all the same.

I could hear Jeff smack him over the phone and an irritated, "See, told you she wouldn't fall for it twice, even if she can't remember the first time."

Before the boys came down the stairs, I went over to dad to explain the situation.

"Dad, Shannon is taking me to all the places that I used to like I guess, to help me trigger some memories," I explain. "Please, please, please, don't tell Matt and Jeff, I'd rather them not to attack him for trying to help me," I pleaded, hoping to use the 'daddy's little girl' angle to persuade him.

He laughed at my attempt, not in a mocking way, but a humble, humorous way. He nodded, "Yea, don't worry about it, what time you leaving?"

"I'm going to Mama's Kitchen at 3:30, well, leaving at 3:15 anyway," I tell him, slightly relieved. I seemed to hit a small road block. How am I going to leave without them noticing?

Dad read my mind, or he knows me waaaaaay to well already. "Don't worry about it, I'll have them go mow the lawn in the back acres. That should keep them busy long enough for you to make your escape," he laughed, giving me a hug. "He ditches you this time, I'll kill him, just so you know. Back then it was natural, he was just messing with you, he was young, and he meant no harm, but now, if he does it, it'll be a death sentence, understood?"

I smiled and gave him a tighter hug. "Yes daddy," it rolled off my tongue. Now that, that was just weird, yet… it just seemed…. natural.

The boys came into the kitchen pouting. I guess they really wanted to know who it is huh? Well… it isn't a date or anything, so they don't really have anything to worry about… even if I wanted it to be a little bit more than what it is going to be…

#%$#%

Hmm… seems like our little Adri is getting a few more pieces eh?

Okay, I know, I know, a short chapter and I may or may not have promised someone a special scene in here, but I decided to end the chapter a little early cause it seemed right. But, I am working on the juicy scene as we speak, and this just added a little bit more toward the family, I know Shannon lovers, you want some Shannon action, but please bear with me, we're just getting to the juicy part.

Oh and I have a few questions that I'd like to ask our viewers:

1: should I have a chapter with someone else's view occasionally, or keep it as only Adrianna's? the story is going to play out the same, I just want to hear from you if you think it'd make it better with other point of views every once in a while.

2: The next question is a big one, and if you don't understand what I mean when I ask it, then just ask and I'll pm you what I mean. Should there be a lemon in this story? Of course it would be down the road, but eventually, would you people like one? I can try and have a friend of mine proof read it and help me make it extra lemony if you would like.

But yea, that is what I wanted to know from my faithful viewers. I like constructive criticism and helpful ways to keep my story good, so stay tuned for the next chapter of our Hardy Soap Opera


	9. Hey YOU GUYS!

Hey guys! Sorry to fool you into thinking this is an update for all of the faithful readers of mine, but honestly… its been a reaaaaaaally long time since I've updated this story… So, that being said, I am either A) going to give the rights of it to someone else, and they can finish/use the idea and make it better, or B) asking for some inspiration. If I get the inspiration for it, then I could definitely finish it. So just shoot me some ideas, give me some help, till then I'm gonna work on a different wrestling story that got stuck in my head that I kinda wanna run with along with update my Sailor Moon fic that's here somewhere… and my twilight one… well… that just needs to be burned to be honest haha

Well, help me out!


End file.
